Our Life
by aloLane
Summary: One night in the most important moment of their life. Her fears have really gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>Thanks Gaby aka gottara, for all the help and time.<br>Author's Note: This is not my first Clois fanfic but the first in English sorry for grammar going to be short only two, maybe three parts.

* * *

><p><em>September 2020<em>

It is not one of those many sleepless nights that have accompanied her for years this was different...

Maybe it was a different place or maybe it was her memories reaching into a past life, but tonight she couldn't sleep. In the darkness of the room her ghosts roam freely and she can't escape from them.

Everything had changed in one night, but as every night she was there in front of the window. Always waiting, waiting for him... in the shadows.

Clark's destiny was to save the world and she had taken him as her own destiny, to save him and to save herself from the object of destruction of both, that desired destruction that their hearts want it more... love. But it was too late; their world was built around each other.

As her heart could be divided in two, one part says where she have to be, taking the courage and strength to face what an uncertain fate will bring them.  
><em><br>"I'm a bad liar… I'm not him" _She whispered with fear. Because truth was that all her heart wanted was to love him freely and selfishly. The merely strength she needed was him and the sole place where she wished to be was with him…with them.

Seeing a sleepy city where the moonlight covered every possible corner of it, she felt pain in her belly and her legs were shaking again, her whole body aches but she didn't want to go back to bed ... not without him.

_Pain_, with that pain she felt alive the hope of the world built around a man who was born not to belong to her, but to live because of her.

But his absence told her where she was.

_"This is your life Lois"_

Letting out a deep sigh a failed attempt to release the weight placed on her shoulders, she went to the bed and slipped into it being careful to not wake up her sleeping companion. She fixed her nostalgic gaze on and leave a sweet kiss filled with all love that she had in her heart on the cheek of a face that not belonged to Clark Kent, but she knew that even in this life, even with the window closed, she will be waiting for him.

To be continued…..

* * *

><p>How bad I've done?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

She blinks a few times and heard something in a remote area of the room, a low voice, words that she can't understand in part because she is still asleep, partly because she is not accustomed.

Completely awakened she saw the clock it was after five o'clock, almost dawn.

"I'm not strong here you know, she is"

She can hear it well now.

It was his voice, Clark. He speaks quietly, she felt like it was an eternity that she does not hear him.

And this was new, he was speaking with someone else ... in the same way that he does with her, when he was looking for reasons to be who he has to be.

Now he was there taking the place she occupied last night.

"She was so strong that night; even when her heart was beating so slowly she was struggling. Because she loves you too much, she did, since long ago when you were just a dream"

Lois shut her eyes when Clark looked up to where she was lying; the tears ran over her cheeks.

"There was a moment when her heart stopped ..."

Clark starts to walk slowly around the room while turning to look carefully at his companion who blinked and yawned.

"Just when I thought that my heart will stop too... something brought us back ... you cried"

She doesn't understand how could be true but there she was and in front of her was her husband so strong holding her little boy.

"I had never been so scared in my life...And I can tell you that I am now that I hold you...because I don't want to miss you" He began to rock the little bump that was beginning to blow in his chest.

"She's a fighter, the head on this team, she always has. Your uncle Bruce already told you that. Didn't he? "

Lois shook her head remembering the firsts Bruce's words to her son.

"Don't tell Diana but mommy is the strongest woman in the world, you always will have that strength with you…I promise"

"When she saw you and she said that you are the most beautiful thing that she ever had seen…and daddy was very happy because he helped...you have my eyes"

Everything was amazing and it was just for them.

"When she had you on her chest, she was crying and shaking…And she said something that is true; she won the fight ...because despite what we were told that you were just a dream you're here…mommy never lost faith, you are her miracle"

Lois realized that had passed the most absurd hours of her life, chasing her fears, frantically thinking of what will be their life from now on. She needed this, see him holding their miracle to understand and resolve once again, that her place and heart was by his side.

"One in a Million" She said as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Like you" He said.

"You better believe it..."

Clark smiled and sighed deeply as he coming to sit beside her on the bed.

The baby starts to fuss

"That's what they said...Clark, my chances"

Small moans became a cry and Clark began to rock the baby but the cries just became more demanding.

"Give me my baby"

"Hold his head" he cautioned as he handed.

She rolled her eyes "Hey, I did this all day ..."

"I know but just because..."

Thanks god that she hasn't has heat vision.

"But you're his mother"

"Thank you"

Still upset, the baby snuggled against her chest in despair. She dropped the robe and the baby's cries stopped when he began to nurse.

It had happened once, but again Clark felt the heat on his cheeks.

"See ..." She laughed when she saw him. "Seriously again, Smallville."

"It's just ..."

"I'm Mom now"

"You look beautiful"

There was something different floating in the air; the two had reached an agreement over the years. One day the rules had changed, the lines had become blurred and were easy to pass through them. But now, there was nothing comparable to what they are now. Stupid hormones stupid Clark and stupid Lois. Now she was blushing.

"You must be kidding, after all the work and with everybody here I've only slept a few hours, not to mention the Oliver's bad jokes about my baby inherited my lungs and temperament"

"Lois"

"At first it was easy your mother was here she helped a lot, but then I was alone ..."

"Lois"

"Have you seen my eyes?"

Clark realized that her eyes were red, swollen. Stared and listening to her about how bad she looked, he walked towards her and kisses her gently and deeply.

"More beautiful than ever" He said seriously when they pull away.

"You should see my stomach ..."

"You always be that extremely sexy woman that I fell in love"

"I have to lose much weight…"

"I know how to help" He said with a sly grin.

Lois bit her lower lip slightly.

"If your contribution means to do that which brought us here... I am sorry to say, Smallville that you can't touch the goods for a while"

"I think we'll find a way"

Clark climbed onto the bed carefully he sat by her side in the bed and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What did the doctor say?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her temple.

"He said if all is well today, we will return home this evening"

Clark wrapped her arms around her; one hand helps support her arms as the other began stroking the hair of their son.

"How's the world out there?" she asked.

"So far as it should be... Where is everybody? "

"Mom wanted to stay but I convinced her that I was going to be ok ... She needed rest. Chloe is coming today and the others ... I needed rest"

Lois looked at her son that beginning to fall asleep, Lois handed him to Clark.

"Come buddy" He shifted the baby against his chest and stars patting him gently as she fixed her gown back. When his baby burps Clark laid on the bed as soon she lay back down beside him, Clark finds the most comfortable place in the world in that bed.

Clark smiled at his son and then turned his attention to her. He slipped an arm around Lois, gently bringing her closer to him. She leaned her head against his chest and looked at her son who was beginning to fall asleep, safe and comfortable against the chest of his father. She tried to say something but she felt like a teenager who was trying to say for the first time; I love you.

"Sorry for not being here all day"

"Stop! Right there"

"Lois ... I"

"Clark…Long ago I learned that our life is made of moments. Moments like this" She placed her hand on his and stared up at him, his eyes glowed, maybe for the same emotion that she felt "common and small moments that can be lost in oblivion because of their simplicity...and never will you realize how they impact to the others...I've never told but I love the clumsy way you put your glasses...or how bad you make the knot of your tie and when I can see the blue of your suit under your shirt"

She did not know how to name that moment, but now she knew they had come full circle and had reached the beginning again.

"It is stupid to say but I love them because those little details lead me to you in an ordinary way. So simple...but they tell me that maybe you are who is saving the world… But it's me who has to protect you from it"

"Hormones"

"No ... Clark, it's just the life that I love... Our life"

"I love you

"I know"

Now everything was strange and wonderful, warm and familiar like always was between them, now she could say goodbye to the ghosts.

"You know Lois sometimes I wonder ... What I'll do with you. Will I run after you for the rest of my life? "

"You're in advantage…Superman"

"Everything I am is made of you" he said. Lois raised her head and gave him a tender kiss.

"You know Clark sometimes I wonder... Will I pass the rest of my days repeating to you don't blame yourself for what you cannot save? Or just, I should tie a gag around your mouth to prevent that you'll make me say more silly things like that"

He kissed her deeply until the baby was complaining about the lack of space between them, they pull away and both laid their eyes on him.

Maybe it was the destiny that somebody once told him, maybe no. Now feeling the little hand of his son, fragile and strong at the same time holding his thumb; hope not only sustains him it embraces his weary soul...all thanks to her.

FIN.

Sorry for grammar mistakes.


End file.
